Broken Record
by howtosavealife
Summary: Set after 2x16, Finn watches Rachel perform Get it right and realizes what he has done. its time to fix it all.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier: I don't own anything!_

He stood and watched her singing 'Get it right'. The song that she had wrote from the bottom of her heart. It killed him when she told him she had kissed puck when she found out about Santana and him. But god he totally deserved it. He had given away the one thing he had wanted to give to Rachel Berry. Why had he let it get this far?

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this'_  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser<em>  
><em>I'll get through this<em>  
><em>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<em>  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>

When he walk away from her that day telling her " I Never thought you would make me feel like this", he felt like his heart had been ripped out. He knew Rachel Berry was the one for him, but at that moment in time he had vision of her and puck together, it made his skin crawl.

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>

_As she turned_ around and looked at him, he did his best to give her a half-hearted smile. All the lyrics she was singing were the truth. He didn't quite understand why he was back together with Quinn. He had only meant to go with her as a rebound, to forget about the heartbreak that Rachel Berry had put him through. But was he forgetting Quinn had done exactly the same thing, only worse that Rachel.

_So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally, someone will see<em>  
><em>How much I care!<em>  
><em>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<em>  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many it times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

As she belted out the last note, he just knew what he had to do. Finn Hudson had to break up with Quinn and fix things with Rachel. If he didn't he would be a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

They had won regionals, Finn couldn't quite believe it and it had all been down to Rachel. She had been the one who had pushed the team to do original songs. That's how they had won.

As they stepped off the bus he pulled Quinn to one side,

"Hey we need to talk, are you free later?" Finn asked

"Yeah I am, we need to start our campaign for prom king and queen!" Quinn said a little too eager.

Finns heart sank at the thought of him and Quinn being prom queen, it would kill Rachel. He knew if he was going to be prom king the only person he would want to be his queen was Rachel.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, how about you come over to mine at 7?" he was hoping if they were at his he wouldn't need to look at the stupid posters that she had already put up on her wall.

"Perfect, I will see you then" Quinn said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek

As Quinn walked about he turned around to see Rachel standing on her own waiting for her dads, his heart started racing as he walked over to her, he could smell her familiar strawberry scent. A smile crept across her face as she looked up and saw him.

"Hello Finn" she simply stated.

"Hey Rachel, you were amazing." Was all he could muster out

"Thanks Finn, did you listen to what I said?" she asked

Finn didn't quite know how to reply, he wanted to scream yes and take her in his arms and kiss her, make all the pain he caused go away, but Finn knew life wasn't that simple.

"Yes I did, it's made me think, I'm going to break up with Quinn and we are going to be a proper couple again" Finn kept looking at his shoes not quite knowing what reply he was going to get from Rachel. When he has the courage to look up, the look of panic was written all over Rachel's face.

"What? No! You can't do that, I won't be the reason you break up with Quinn, all I wanted you to know what the pain and hurt that I put myself through. The guilt I feel over what I did to you. I didn't want you to go break up with Quinn" a small tear shed from her eye as she finished speaking.

Finn took a step forward and went to grab her in his arms, he just wanted to take her tiny frame into his arms and take the pain away. He was interrupted by the sound of her dad's car driving up behind them.

"Rachel it was me that over reacted, I had no right to break up with you, when I lied to you" Finn looked at Rachel with pleading eyes.

"Finn, don't expect me to come running back to you just because you came to your senses." And with that she jumped into her dad's car.

Damn was all Finn could think.

It had been a few hours since his chat was Rachel, and all Finn kept doing was replaying it in his mind. He was currently eating dinner with his Mom, Burt and Kurt. He kept pushing his food around his plate, he wasn't hungry.

"How was the competition sweetie?" asked his mom over dinner

Finn was too busy thinking to even notice what his mom said.

"It was fabulous, they sang original songs and blew everyone away!" stated Kurt.

As Finn look at the time, he realised that it was 6.55PM, Shit he thought, Quinn was going to her there soon.

"Hey mom, can I be excused, Quinn is coming over and well I need to change?" Change? Finn thought to himself, what a lame excuse for leaving dinner.

"I can't believe you are dating her, after everything she did to you!" Carole replied.

"It won't be for long, trust me!" and with that he left the dinner table with his family all giving him strange looks.

When Finn reached his room his phone buzzed,

Quinn: can't make it over, have 2 much homework. Can we meet tomorrow? XO

"Shit! I can't wait till tomorrow" Finn said loudly

Finn: No this is important, pls come? X

Quinn: No Finn, I have too much to do, just tell me over txt? x

Finn: We're over, I just can't live a lie anymore , I'm sorry x

Quinn never texted back, great school will be pleasant tomorrow !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _**

It was the day after regionals and both Quinn and Rachel refused to talk to Finn. It didn't bother him that Quinn refused to talk to him, but the fact that Rachel wasn't speaking to him was driving him crazy. Everyone was in Glee Club waiting for that week's lesson to begin.

"Mr Shue, I've prepared something that I would like to share with everyone." As she said this Rachel shot a dirty look at Finn.

"Yeah sure, Rachel the floor is yours"

_I would toss some time at night with your voice in my head  
>Like a broken record all the words you say<br>And when I finally fall asleep  
>You find your way into my dreams<br>But I would never mind, you see  
>Cuz I get to live my fantasy<em>

Finn stared at Rachel, he knew she was talking about the break up, and him being with Quinn. It killed him that he had missed so many months with Rachel.

_And I know though we're made for mistakes  
>But you're holding every breath I take<br>Feeling this is more insane  
>So please don't let me go my baby<em>

She wanted him back, it was obvious. Finn smiled slightly when she looked over at him.

_I try my best to get away from you so badly  
>Knowing that I'd give my heart to you so gladly<br>But then it came reality,  
>Every word of when she came to me<br>But now I gave myself to you  
>I'm so scared of what you're gonna do<em>

She was scared of what he was gonna do her if she gave him her heart again, she probably thought that he would break it like he had before. Finn thought to himself that he would never do that to her again.

_And I know though we're made for mistakes  
>But you're holding every breath I take<br>Feeling this is more insane  
>So please don't let me go my baby<em>

A small tear ran down Rachel's cheek, it killed Finn.

_Keep your owns exactly where they are  
>I wanna be here<br>I wanna feel you  
>And I keep thoughts exactly where you are<br>I wanna be here  
>I wanna feel you<em>

Like a broken record  
>Like a broken record<br>Like a broken record  
>Like a broken record<br>Like a broken record

Everyone clapped as Rachel finished, the only thing finn could do was stand up and muster out

"I love you Rachel" The whole room went silent. No one knew of Quinn and Finn's break up,

"YOU WHAT, you only split up with me last night and you're already fucking telling her in front of everyone that you love her!" screamed Quinn

Nobody said a word after Quinn yelled, she stormed out quickly after she said her piece, Rachel started blankly at Finn, not knowing what to say.

"I never knew you could be so inconsiderate." Was all Rachel said once she ran out after Quinn.

"Dude, you totally fucked that one up" Puck laughed

Finn shot him a look as he hurried out after Rachel, how could he be such an idiot!

"I think that concludes todays lesson " said Mr Shue

Rachel found Quinn slumped against a locker in the hallway crying. She knew if it was her that Quinn wouldn't care, but she wasn't Quinn.

"I'm sorry" was all Rachel could think of as she sat down next to Quinn

"Why does he love you and not me? How are you so special?"

Rachel didn't know what to say, she didn't have the answer, she just felt sorry for Quinn.

"I don't know, I never asked Finn to do this"

"Well you sang that stupid fucking song, about how you are sorry, damn you and your talent!" Quinn faked a smile after she said this.

"You're talented too, and I know for a fact Sam still loves you"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm done with guys for a while" With that Quinn stood up and left, leaving Rachel looking directly at Finn


End file.
